


Molting Season

by AnonymousAngel_04



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Wing Grooming, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29003844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousAngel_04/pseuds/AnonymousAngel_04
Summary: Both Gabriel and Castiel have been oddly quite since the beginning of January. The Winchesters were worried about their boyfriends, wondering what was making them all distant and quite.So when they start seeing gold and black feathers around the bunker, they decided to finally ask.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Molting Season

“Have you noticed how off both of them have been?” Sam whispered, hoping they couldn’t hear him. Dean looked up from the old case file, looking over to where both angels sat. They were hunched over the table, rolling their shoulders almost in sync.

They looked uncomfortable. “Yeah, it started only a few weeks ago. The same time we started seeing feathers around the bunker.” The older Winchester muttered, seeing that look of discomfort on their faces. “Ugh!” Gabriel shouted, slamming his head down onto the table, the glass cracking.

“Gabriel! Don’t break the table!” Cas shouted, anger in his voice. “Well it’s not my fault, now is it!” Gabe shouted right back. He snapped his fingers, the glass now fixed. Both Winchesters look at one another, worry plastered on their faces.

“Alright! That’s enough!” Dean shouted, both males getting up and walking to their boyfriends. “What the hell is going on with you two?” Both angels tensed up, not looking either Winchester in the eyes. Sam sighed, sitting down on the chair, and turning Gabe his way.

“Gabe, what is going on with you two?” The archangel could see that Sam was using his puppy eyes. Whining in defeat, Gabe groans. “It’s molting season.” Cas whined now, running his fingers through his hair.

“What like birds?” Both angels nodded, before rolling their shoulders again. “Is there anything we can do?” Dean asked, rubbing at Cas’s shoulders. “We could use a grooming.” Gabe muttered, Cas agreeing as he pushing into Dean’s hands.

“Okay.” Sam said, as Gabe and Cas turned in their chairs, their backs showing to the other two. This wasn’t the first time they’ve heard about grooming, but they’ve never done it to them. Both angels took off their tops, allowing their shoulders to relax for their wings to span out.

Castiel’s wings filled almost half the room, as Gabe’s slotted in front of Cas’s. “God, I never get tired of seeing your wings.” Sam muttered, the gold feathers looking soft against the rough walls. Gabe blushed, always loving when Sam praised his wings.

Both Winchesters started grabbing at old twigs, rubbing away dirt and cleaning out the feathers. Both angels felt a lot better than before. “Thanks Dean.” Cas groaned, Dean kissing his lover’s wing. That’s when Sam pressed at the base, feeling this oil like substance.

“What is this?” Gabriel hummed. “It’s oil to help clean our feathers, giving them the soft feeling and slight glow.” Cas answered, seeing the peaceful look upon his brother’s face. Cas was almost out gone too.

Both Winchesters didn’t bother speaking, just relaxing as they groomed their angels. Gold and black feathers meshing together, some old feathers falling out.

After a hour, the wings were all cleaned and fixed up. Both angels hummed in relief, before tucking their wings away. “Thanks again guy.” Gabriel beamed, turning to kiss Sam on the lips, the younger Winchester humming at the feel of Gabriel.

“I love you.” Both angels spoke in sync, their face and eyes showing how much they loved their lovers. “Love you too Angel.” Dean said, as Sam muttered a ‘love you too’ back to Gabriel.

The angels couldn’t ask for anyone better than the Winchesters.


End file.
